THE LORD OF SHINOBI
by DRAGON KING 142
Summary: Instead of the kyuubi to be sealed inside naruto it was the Gobi. How we this affect young naruto? Will naruto be Konoha's new weapon? Is he treated like a hero as minato wanted? To known the answers to these questions, stay tuned and read about it. Dark/Smart/Strong Naruto. Naruto X Kushina X OC.


_**THE LORD OF SHINOBI**_

 _ **'...' (demon thoughts )**_

 _ **"..." (demon speaking)**_

 _'...' (human thoughts)_

 _"..." (human speaking)_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **The Story Starts.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **CHAPTER ONE**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

This is a story of a legend said to have powers beyond human comprehension, it was said that with this power he was able to destroy mountains and split the ocean into two,it was because of this power he was feared and thus called _the ninja master_ by those he protected and _the demon lord_ by his enemies, he was a man who took down the wicked with no mercy,he was a man of observations and a master of the act of deception, he was a raging tornado to his enemies and a calm wind to his loved ones. He was a man who took family before anything and his name was UZUMAKI NARUTO and he wasn't taking any shit from anybody. This was his story.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was a peaceful night,civilians were walking and talking to one another peacefully,their children were playing in the park with each other,ninjas were going to their home after a tough day and the night was perfect...a little too perfect.

At an unknown place,covered by seals to protect a cave from any and all enemies, guarded by well trained ninjas who work for the Hokage-the leader of the konoha- known as was in this cave that the legendary UZUMAKI NARUTO was being born.

"Push kushina,you're almost there " said a bright yellow haired man whose name was Minato kazuma also known as the YONDAIME HOKAGE.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! THIS ISN'T EASY BAKA HOKAGE! "said a young red haired woman,the mother of the soon to be born child and also known as the RED DEATH to her enemies which are non-existent due to her killing them off. Her name was UZUMAKI KUSHINA.

"Minato keep quite and concentrate on the seal, don't let the beast out, as hokage you need to look out for the village and also protect it, konoha is your ..." said a 60 years old woman who was known as the sandaime hokage's wife but was interrupted by kushina scream which was followed up by the cry of a new born baby indicating that kushina has given birth.

Outside the cave surrounded by dead bodies of the ANBU he had just killed, a man wearing an orange mask in the shape of a spiral smiled and thought to himself 'it's time' and disappeared in a swirling black hole.

After washing the baby clean, the sandaime wife was about to give Kushina her baby as requested and also to be rid of the demon spawn but found a kunai sticking out from were her heart was located at and died instantly.

The man from before was standing beside the dead body of the nurse he had just killed with little Naruto in his arm with a kunai posed to kill him,before telling the Fourth Hokage to step away from the biju(kyuubi) host.

Minato was in a conflict with himself, one he could take kushina with him keeping the kyuubi in the village but at the cost of his new weapon -naruto- or leave kushina and get naruto thereby losing kyuubi and his village being attacked by the kyuubi and so he decided without a second thought to take kushina and leave the child, but before he could do anything the masked man threw naruto in the air expecting minato to catch the child.

Obito who is imposing as madara was expecting his kind hearted sensei to catch the child, imagine his surprise when instead of minato to catch the baby, he threw a kunai to the boy intending to kill it which he was successful in doing by the way and immediately after that he took the junchiriki with him.

Minato laid kushina on a bed and thought about what he did before looking at kushina and decided that he was going to get her pregnant again to get the ultimate weapon for konoha. After he placed a seal on her to make it so for her to get pregnant he had a brief sex with her and then he left to deal with the masked man after placing a 6 dimensional barrier to protect konoha future and the kyuubi.

Minato stood in front of the masked man who calls himself Uchiha Madara.

Madara looked at minato with hidden hate and said"Yondaime Hokage, i must say i am surprise at what you did to your own son and a newborn at that"

"Just out of curiosity why did you do that?"

Minato looked at madara as if he were mad and said"Are you seriously asking that in the middle of a battle?"

When minato said this madara looked at him without showing any expression and minato took this as a sign that madara was serious about the question and so he said"well if you must know i did it for konoha, konoha is my home and i am its leader and as a leader i must learn how to make sacrifices for konoha to survive,the brat whatever his name is was just a pawn who needed to be sacrificed for konoha to be safe and for the kyuubi to still be in our .… no in konoha's possession and if I need to be sacrificed for konoha to be safe then i would do so willing. That,you fool,is the reasons why i sacrificed the boy."

"Then i will have to disappoint you because the boy is still alive " said madara

"WHAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I personally saw my kunai hit the demon spawn!" Shouted Minato completely losing his composure

Madara laughed at minato before he said"I too have no idea how he survived that but enough talking let's fight."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

30 Minute Later

We can see two powerful men fighting each other, a fight which shall decide the fate of two men and konoha.

These two men were fighting with their all with one fighting for his comrades, his purpose, his life, his achievements, his position, his people and most importantly his village, while the other is fighting for his life, his dream, his future, his plans but most importantly his only love -Rin-.

Obito separated from his foe and gave an evil chuckle before he said"yondaime hokage you really do live up to your title, a shame we will have to end here for now …" but he was interrupted by the blond fool

"Don't kid with me! You come into my village and threatened it then later fought me with the aim of killing me and now you're telling me its over. You must be a bigger fool than i had taken you for Madara or no Madara. You are a pathetic fool whose stupidity was the cause of your downfall."

Now Obito was angry who did minato think he was to be insulting him like that and so with a heart filled with disgust at this cruel bastard whose name was minato, he decided that he would teach this filthy pig a lesson he would never forget and by destroying everything he holds dear to him the most, and since it was neither kushina-the demon's bitch- and her demon spawn he decided to aim at the biggest thing the idiotic bastard loved which was the village aka konoha.

Obito looked at minato and said smugly"you may have taken kyuubi from me but i am far from being harmless and i shall show you by destroying your pathetic village" and after saying that he used **kamui** to escape … or so minato thought.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

In the middle of konoha, in an alley a swirling distortion in space itself can be seen and out came a figure unrecognizable due to the darkness around the place making it hopeless to all but it was not meant to be so as the clouds parted and the light from the moon pierced through the darkness and shone on the figure showing it was a man and upon closer inspection the man was now identified as Uchiha Obito. Obito bit his finger drawing blood from it before weaving through some hand-signs at an impressive speed before slamming his hand on the ground and said " **summoning jutsu** " before the place he was in was covered in a large amount of pure white smoke.

Everybody was enjoying the wonderful night and were relaxing under the cool night with their loved ones and family, no one was at home and most of the ninjas were either drinking, sleeping, eating with their family, on a date with their women, or in the middle of intercourse. The night was their best and it was also the day when konoha was built, the night was the best they have ever seen … or so they thought as a huge white smoke appeared in the center of village and from the smoke came the five tailed wolf known to humans as a biju called Gobi also known as five tails biju but to demons,bijus, dogs & wolfs known as the calm queen of canines.

All the civilians were frozen in shock and all the ninjas of the village were either frozen in shock or were too scared to move. Some of the weak willed genin, old people and most children from 6 to a newborn who were close to the demon died of suffocation from the large amount of k.I, while most of the civilians both man and woman lost hold of their bowel thereby wetting themselves.

Gobi raised it 5 tails which were holding a manifest of the five main element such as fire, water, earth, lightening and wind, before firing three at the direction of the village gates which were located north, west and east killing most of the civilians and destroying important buildings and damaging the gate due to the shock wave. It then threw the remaining two to both the shinobi sector and the ANBU sector thereby weakening konoha's military power.

The civilians and ninja were brought out of their shocks by 5 explosions which just happened around the village and when they had realized what happened they did what anyone would expect. The civilians ran for their lives, mothers carried any of their children which were still alive and fathers were leading their remaining family away from the place and most of the ninjas driven by both grief and anger were throwing jutsu after jutsu, weapons after weapons hoping to injure it and some of the ninjas who were driven by revenge too much were over powering their techniques and later died from chakra exhaustion.

Gobi was rampaging all over in konoha for a full 5 minutes before a toad summon landed on top of it carry the hokage who had little naruto in it arms before teleporting it and himself to a clearing thereby saving konoha from being completely destroyed.

Minato immediately summoned an alter of some sort and the only baby alive in the village apart from some civilians and clans. He was going to seal the biju into the baby who he tried to kill but survived it by some high level regeneration which was enough to convince him to seal the biju into the child since it had a ninety percent of success and also the possibility of konoha gaining a new weapon and so he decided to use the only sealing technique he knew for making a juuchiriki, and so he sealed Gobi into the boy he named kanahi kazama who lives to serve konoha and with that he died with a smile on his face from the cost of using the shinigami seal to seal Gobi into kanahi which was his life.

When minato sealed the Great and Mighty Gobi into Naruto(Kanahi) he had unknowingly sealed the faith of the world into little Naruto's hand for him to chose to save it,dominate it or destroy it, only time would tell.


End file.
